Chione (Oneshot)
by cutedivaprincess
Summary: She is Chione, The Princess of Pokis. The one that was favored by two Gods and each blessed her a child. But being blessed by a God, Have taken her standards to the lowest level. Why? She boasted her fair beauty to the Goddess Artemis. What did the Artemis Agrotera do? She killed her, But it wasn't easy though. Because she has two Gods to face with before killing her.


**Hi guys, I've decided to make some oneshot of Greek Mythology. This is the story of Chione...Well one of the girls that Artemis killed.**

**Sorry for my mistakes in grammar (I'm not that perfect you know and English is not my first language)**

**Yeah beware, you shouldn't dare to set yourself above the Gods. They'll go badshit psycho.**

**This is a Greek Myth that 'I' Kinda REVISED So its like MY VERSION of the myth so yeah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them**

* * *

**THIRD PERSON'S POINT OF VIEW**

Chione, Princess of Pokis, was the most delighted girl she could ever be. She was showered with gifts and affection from many suitors of her. Countless suitors she had, for her beauty that could never be compared to any mortal.

Even though, the Princess of Pokis have many men to choose from, She could not find any men that interest her.

Well that is until one night, A night where she remembered every moment from it, Every detail, every feeling that she felt.

That night was a pure bliss;

For she have bedded with two powerful Gods at once; The Great Sun God Apollo and the Famous well-known God Hermes.

Confessions of love were exchanged between Chione, and the Two Gods.

She was beyond happy for she have made two divinities fall in love with her at the same time. Thus, thinking herself that she was a special girl indeed.

"Oh, Anatheia, How fortunate I am to receive the love of Two Gods at once" She said to her most trusted friend, Anatheia, who was her loyal servant.

"Fortunate you are, Princess Chione, Your beauty defeats every mortal in existence" Anatheia praised as she brushed the princess' long silky hair.

Suddenly, Chione, excused herself and went to her bathroom, lately she has been throwing up and Anatheia who is her bestfriend is very worried for her. Chione came back from the bathroom looking pale.

"Princess, you must consult a doctor of this. I fear your health, Princess Chione" Anatheia said

"Oh, Yes, Anatheia, I will heed your advice. Lately I haven't been feeling well." Chione said as she lied in her bed. Anatheia sat beside her.

"Anatheia, Will you please call the physician to see if I am well?" Chione asked, well not like asked more like commanded in a pleasing tone.

"Of course, your highness, I shall seek the royal physician now" Anatheia curtsied and left the room.

A few moment later, Anatheia came with a man who was carrying a basket of needles.

An acupuncturist the physician is.

"What bothers you, Your Highness?" the physician asked, and took Chione's hand and checked the pulse of her wrist.

"Lately, I have not been feeling well. There are times I throw up. I've been having some nausea." Chione told the doctor as he checks the pulse of her wrist.

His eyes widened, and looked at the Princess.

"Your highness, Pardon me for asking but have you bedded with another man?" Chione was taken aback by his question. But the only man no let her rephrase-the only men, that she have bedded with were the Two Great Gods.

"Why?" She asked, ignoring the question that the physician imposed on her.

"There two other pulses from your wrist, Your highness" The physician told her.

"Two...What do you mean by that?" She asked

"You are pregnant with twins, Your Highness" The royal physician bowed his head and exited the rooms.

"Congratulations, Your Highness, You are now bearing twins." Anatheia smiled, and curtsied at the Princess.

However, The princess was deep in thought and forgot to respond to Anatheia's congratulate.

She was thinking,

_I have slept with two Gods at the same night but to whom does these twins belong to? Was it Lord Apollo's or Lord Hermes'?_

She dismissed Anatheia and went out to the terrace of her own room. It was night and and the moon was full (Full moon). She was sorting out her thoughts. Chione was happy that her children are demigods but no answer could provide her if whose father does the twins belong to.

She sighed and gazed at the serene moon that shines in the night.

Suddenly, A silhouette appeared in front of her. Soon, The silhouette turned into a woman. This woman was so beautiful, Her long dark brown hair hovering over the midnight breeze, Her eyes that have the color of the night sky. Chione knew that it was a Goddess, For her beauty was really different.

"Who are you, Milady?" She asked using an address of 'milady'. She fears that if she did not address her properly or talk to her in the proper manner. She might be punished.

"I am the Goddess Artemis, I've seen what has happened through the moon. Though, These things are not really in my business but If my brother has something to do about it, Then I shall be affected by it too." She said quickly, Chione quickly curtsied at the Goddess and greeted her.

"A great honor to see you in my very own eyes, Great Goddess of the Moon, Artemis" Chione greeted.

"Chione, I can see my nephew at your womb, I know you have some questions on your mind, Ask and I shall give you the answer" Artemis smiled, _Nephew? That must mean that my twins are boys. _Chione thought.

Chione looked at her womb and held it. Chione knew what she was gonna ask to the Goddess.

"Lady Artemis, To whom does these twins belong to?" Chione asked, Artemis responded quickly.

"One of your child belongs to my brother, Apollo. While the other child belonged to Hermes" Artemis said, Chione's lips curled into a smile. She have a child with Apollo and Hermes. She has two children whose father belongs to the Olympian council. But as she thought of these, She also thought that birthing twins might be painful. Artemis knew what was running along her mind (Goddess powers).

"Do not fret, Chione, I shall bless you to lessen the pain of the birth of your twins" Artemis said and went to touch Chione's womb. A faint glow appeared beneath her skin. She removed her hand to Chione's womb and looked once again at Chione and disappeared without a trace.

"My deepest gratitude, Lady Artemis Agrotera" She said but was too late because Artemis was gone already.

She slept peacefully at that night.

* * *

**Next morn at Olympus...**

"Brother, I have some great news for you!" Artemis ran to her brother who was playing his lyre at the garden. He was alone. That was until Artemis came. As he saw Artemis, He gently put down his lyre and smiled warmly at his sister.

"What is it, Dear sister, That you really have to run to me just to say the news" Apollo said and gestured her sister to sit down beside him. Artemis sat beside him.

"Your lover, Chione, was pregnant with your child" She smiled cheerily, Suddenly, Apollo tackled her into a hug (due to extreme happiness)

"That is great sister! Thank you for bringing the news to me" Apollo said, and broke the hug.

"I also knew that at the same time, She too was pregnant with my child" Hermes said as he entered the garden. He was eavesdropping on them. He sat beside Artemis.

"Oh, Yes, I saw it in her womb. She has two children; I could sense that one of her child has my brother's blood while the other has your blood, Hermes" She said, Apollo's eyes widened in surprise.

"You've seen my child who was still unborn?" Apollo asked, Artemis nodded.

"Of course, I can. Yesterday night, I saw what happened through the moon. Her royal physician confirmed her that she was indeed pregnant and with twins too. She went to her terrace with the questions wandering through her mind of who is the father of her twins. Since, She was confused because she slept with both of you at the same night. And it was night at the time. So I went to her and using my godly powers I looked at her womb to see her unborn children" Artemis explained, Apollo muttered a 'thank you' to her. And Hermes was awe-stricken by the explanation of Artemis.

"Congratulations to both-" Artemis didn't finished what she was about to say. Because she heard something...

It is amazing when the Gods suddenly knew that they are being insulted. The insults of mortals to them are like thoughts who just abruptly come into their minds.

And that's what Artemis' heard, An insult.

_"No, Anatheia, Not just mortals I think. I could have defeated that Goddess Artemis' beauty. I saw her last night, Her face features are so simple. My beauty set miles above hers, Anatheia. Look at me, Impregnated with twins who are both Demigods. My charms have made two Gods fallen in love with me at once."_

Artemis knew that voice very well.

It was Chione's

She already knew what the boastful mortal deserves.

Both Apollo and Hermes noticed the sudden change of Artemis' emotions. Awhile ago she was very happy for the news, But now she was silent. Apollo could see some flicker of fire in her eyes. He knew, She was being insulted. Hermes read Artemis' thoughts and was afraid when he knew what Artemis is going to do.

Artemis stood up and walked towards the exit of the Garden, But before she could go to the exit. Someone who is the fastest among the Gods have blocked her way.

"No, Artemis, I know what you're thinking. What you're planning. But don't, she carries my child." Hermes said to her seriously.

"She carries mine too. You cannot kill her, Artemis. She is a mother of my son" Apollo added, But all Artemis did was to glance back at him and gave him a glare. While on Hermes she said something.

"Hermes, Step aside..." Artemis gave him a deathly glare. Hermes was a bit afraid by the way she glared at him but nonetheless he still need to protect the mother of his unborn child. Artemis pushed away Hermes and was about to ran away from the garden but again she was stopped. A hand was grabbing her arm. She turned around to see Apollo who was the one stopping her to exit the garden.

"She is the mother of mine and Hermes child, So don't you go kill her for she still carries my child" Apollo glared at her too.

"Try to see what you will feel if you were on my place Apollo! This is an insult! When a mortal insults a God that mortal must be punished gravely. That Chione, instead of being grateful to me for I have given her answers, She belittled me instead!" Artemis said and furrowed her eyebrows at the Sun God. It was true, All Artemis said. Mortals who dare to insult or set his or herself above the Gods must be punished under the God whom the mortal insulted.

"Apollo, The keyword on what you said to me awhile ago was 'STILL' She does not carry your child forever! Phoebus Apollo! I'll make a deal with both of you and Hermes" Artemis added, Hermes listened to her attentively. Apollo kept his grip to his sister.

"I will not murder her for insolent act towards me today..." Artemis stated, Both Apollo and Hermes let out a deep breath.

"But, On the day that the twins will be born. I shall kill her with my own hands" Artemis finished, She shook away Apollo's grip to her hand and exited the garden. Leaving Hermes and Apollo silent.

They knew they cannot stop her, For an insult of a mortal towards a God have a great offense.

* * *

The twins grew fast in Chione's belly. Since the father of her children were Gods, The process of their growth will be fast too.

It was just three months after Chione knew that she was pregnant with twins. But her belly has the size of a five month old pregnant woman.

She was not surprised, In reality she was expecting this.

* * *

Today is her fifth month and she was about to go to sleep...

But

She felt an immense pain in her belly.

"**AAAHHH! ANATHEIA!" **She screamed for help. Anatheia ran to her room quickly and saw Chione in her bed grunting in pain.

"Your Highness! I am here!" Anatheia said as she entered the room and went beside Chione, She held her hand.

"Anatheia, I think its time" Chione said as she grasped Anatheia's hand. Anatheia knew what Chione said meant. It means that today is the day she will give birth to her twins.

Anatheia let go of Chione's hand and ran to call the midwife who will assist her in giving birth.

Seconds later Anatheia came back with the midwife.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry but I just don't know how to write 'birthing' scenes, So yeah TIMESKIP)**

"Your Highness, They are twin boys" The midwife said as she passed the children to the princess.

Chione looked at her two sons. One has bright blue eyes while the other have spring green eyes. She knew that the blue one belongs to Apollo while the other is to Hermes.

She looked at her blue-eyed son and graced him a name.

"Philammon..." She said out of the blue, Anatheia who is there all along asked her.

"Is that his name?" Anatheia asked, Chione nodded.

"Yes, And this one is Autolycus" Chione looked at her green-eyed son. She did not experience an immense pain when she was birthing the twins, Thanks to Artemis bless.

"Anatheia, please take them to their new room. And appoint some nurses who will attend to them, Okay?" Chione commanded and Anatheia took the twins and left the room together with the midwife.

As soon as there are no other people in the room except for Chione, A silhouette of a person began to appear in the middle of Chione's room. The silhouette colored silver. Seconds later the silhouette became a person.

Or a Goddess.

And what was before Chione's eyes was the Great Huntress Artemis, pointing a bow with a loaded arrow at her.

Chione began to shake of fear.

_Why? Why am I being targeted by her? What have I done wrong? As clearly as I remember I have done nothing to her..._

_Wait..._

These were Chione's thoughts. But as she stated the last sentence she suddenly remembered that she set herself above the Goddess Artemis.

_Oh Gods above, NO! She can't kill me! I am the mother of her nephew! Oh Great Gods Above, please help me from the tyranny of your Goddess Artemis!_

Chione prayed and a moment later, Another silhouette began to form beside Artemis. The color of the silhouette is very different to the silhouette of Artemis. The color of it was golden.

Apollo was now standing before Chione's eyes.

They have met again. Apollo and Chione.

"Sister, Don't do this, She is the mother of my child. Have you ever thought that a child will lose his own mother if you killed her?" Apollo grabbed his sister's shoulder and Artemis put the loaded bow down and looked at his brother's eyes that held seriousness.

"She dared to insult me Apollo! She dared to! You know and you have also felt what will it be like to be belittled a mere mortal!" She thrash in her brother's hold, But Apollo's hold to her is very strong.

"But still she is the mother of mine and Apollo's offspring, That means the children that she bore are demigods" Hermes appeared out of nowhere and was now holding Artemis' other arm.

"And so what? Is she already high because she just got impregnated by you two? Is she already high because you two favored her very much? Is that it?" Artemis asked, Still kept thrashing out of the two Gods hold. An answer came to her. But it was neither Apollo nor Hermes answered Artemis.

It was Chione.

"How pathetic you are, _Great_ Goddess Artemis. Can't you see already that they are defending me from you, Artemis? Can't you see that they chose me instead of you? Can't you just not admit it that I have defeated your beauty because I have made two Gods fallen in love with me at once?" Chione raised her voice at the Goddess. She did not use any honorific when she said Artemis' name for the second time.

Both Apollo and Hermes let go of Artemis. All the three deities were frozen on how imbecile this mortar girl could be, On how vain this girl could be. She was more vain than Aphrodite.

Silence, At first, Hung in the air. After Chione just mocked a Goddess in front of other Gods.

_How dare this mortal belittled my sister in front of me?! Just because I was defending her doesn't mean that she has the rights to mock my sister! How dare she!_

These were the thoughts of Apollo. Now, that he had witness her insolence, He feels like tearing her limbs and shoot that mouth of her that only speaks of folly.

_She speaks so highly of herself! Just because Apollo and 'favored' her than Artemis at this time! I now even regret of taking her virginity! How folly of her! She dare to utter 'pathetic' at my half-sister, Ohh...She shall not be spared!_

Hermes was angry at the inside. He wanted to bash out the girl, For setting herself above a Goddess. Not just any goddess, A goddess who is a part of the Olympian council.

Apollo leaned in to her sister's ear and whispered something:

_**"Kill her."**_

The words came venomously out of Apollo's lips.

Without doubting, Artemis, loaded her bow and aim it at Chione. Nobody stopped her _now_.

She let go of the bowstring.

And a shriek echoed through the halls of the Palace of Pokis.

The three great deities left, leaving Chione without regrets of anything that they have done.

* * *

Anatheia was watching everything from the door, The Gods did not see her presence because she stay well-hidden. She wept silently as she saw the Goddess struck an arrow to her tongue.

She clearly remembered the day where Chione boasted herself.

And she felt guilty because she was the one who started it.

**Flashback...**

_Again, Anatheia was brushing the Princess' long blonde silky hair. She really is the most beautiful girl that Anatheia's eyes have seen._

_"Oh, Princess, Many many mortals are very jealous of your extraordinaire beauty. A beauty that makes the female mortals clench their hands in fist." Anatheia praised, This is her way to show her love to the Princess, By praising her. She secretly knew that the Princess of Pokis love hearing praises about her._

___"No, Anatheia, Not just mortals I think. I could have defeated that Goddess Artemis' beauty. I saw her last night, Her face features are so simple. My beauty set miles above hers, Anatheia. Look at me, Impregnated with twins who are both Demigods. My charms have made two Gods fallen in love with me at once." Chione boasts, Anatheia was a bit taken aback of how she spoke about the Goddess Artemis. At that moment, She knew. She knew that either soon enough that Chione will be punished for her folly. She knew that Gods do not take insults lightly._

___Anatheia didn't reply to her statement nor did she comment about it. She continued brushing the Princess' long hair. She took a glance to the mirror, Only to see the reflection of Chione smirking._

**___End of flashback..._**

There she stood on the door completely frozen at the sight,

Chione, The princess of Pokis, started bleeding to death.

More tears flowed from Anatheia's eyes

She felt that this was all her fault

If she hadn't praised the Princess that day, Then...

Then the Princess could not have boast about herself that day...

_**~The end~**_

* * *

**It is REVISEd so yeah a lot of changes happen...But I'm satisfied even if I have made a lot of changes...**

**Anatheia is an OC okay?**

**Oh and how in tartarus did she get impregnated by two different biological fathers in one night. Well I'll say this in most simple words i can say.**

**Hermes and Apollo fell in love with her. Hermes raped her (The reason why I told you he took he virginity) After Hermes left Apollo had a tryst with her then BOOM! Hermes+Chione= Autolycus & Apollo+Chione= Philammon **

**Again I repeat, Sorry for my grammatical mistakes and this story is the REVISED version of the myth**

**-cutedivaprincess**


End file.
